Backstage - Isaac Hanson Fan Fiction
by Hansteph
Summary: Stephanie attends a Hanson concert and meets her favourite member - Isaac. A romance blooms.


I was so close that I could literally feel little drops of sweat spray my excited face as I danced in the front row. All the girls around me were screeching 'Taylor! Zac!', but I was looking elsewhere.

They were performing 'Ever Lonely', one of my favourites. The guitar solo was coming up soon, I had to prepare myself. I took a deep breath as he stepped to the front of the stage, holding the guitar upwards in front of him, his fingers plucking wildly on the hard strings, and on my heart strings. He looked up and stuck his little tongue out to concentrate, I smiled up at him and he smiled back whilst smashing the guitar solo. It was soon over, but that moment was only the beginning.

The concert came to an end and everyone rushed out, I stayed behind to see if I could potentially meet the guys, you know as most people sneakily try. Security kept telling me to go but I persisted, saying 'just one more minute.' I saw a hand on the big guy's shoulder, 'let her through, it's okay.' I smiled at the security guard and walked past him, the hand grabbed my hand and pulled me through to back stage, I followed intently.

'Who's this?' Taylor asked. 'My name is Stephanie' I replied shyly. 'Nice to meet you, did you enjoy the show?' I smiled and blushed, 'Yes I really did, especially the guitar solos.' Taylor looked me up and down, 'I see where you guys are going now, have fun.' Taylor winked at us, which made me feel nervous but also exhilarated.

We walked a bit further and passed Zac. 'Right on!' He exclaimed smiling from ear to ear, I was so confused.

We went into a room that had his name in gold writing across the door, he closed it behind me and urged me to sit down. 'You enjoyed the guitar solos then?' I was so embarrassed. 'Yes. They're my favourite, you're my favourite.' He smiled, 'I love that, I never get that, it's always Taylor and Zac.' He sat down next to me, looking slightly annoyed. 'Well, I like you Isaac, I always have. People don't know what they're missing out on, you're amazing.' I felt a bit flustered, did I sound like an idiot? Luckily he laughed, 'thank you, that means a lot.' He smiled and looked at me, I could see a little sparkle in his eyes. 'Why did you bring me back here?' I asked. 'Well, I know I do this a lot, there are rumours going round that I sleep around the most, which is not true, a lot of the time I bring girls back here to talk, maybe get their number, the tabloids say whatever will sell, and my brothers don't help, encouraging them all the time.' He looked annoyed again. I put my hand on his shoulder 'I've read the rumours but I don't think it's true, you don't seem like that kind of guy.'

We continued to talk until the early hours of the morning. My mum rang me to ask if I had been kidnapped, I forgot to text or ring! I didn't know how I was going to get home. I rang up all the taxi companies but none were open at 4 in the morning. Isaac offered to drive me home but I couldn't let him do that. He insisted though, so I got in his car. He drove a nice car, it was black, I couldn't work out the make, I'm not a car person. It looked expensive though.

'Where do you live then?' He asked. 'Not far from here, I don't really know.' I was new to this. 'What do you mean?' He was confused. 'Well as you can tell by my accent, I'm from England, I only moved here two weeks ago, but I had these tickets booked way in advance.' 'Yeah I guessed about the accent, it's very sweet.' 'Thank you' I blushed and looked at my phone, I didn't want to go. 'It's just on your right here actually.' I pointed in the direction I wanted him to go.

We arrived at my house and he stopped the car. 'I want to give you something.' I was shocked, what was it? I hoped it was a kiss. 'Here, I don't usually carry these around but I slipped one in my pocket as we left, a free ticket to next week's concert, if you'd like to come, you can hang out backstage again if you'd like.' I was so thrilled, I didn't know what to say. 'Thank you! This is awesome. Of course I'd like to come!' I laughed and almost cried, but held it together. 'Pass me your phone' he said. I handed it to him and he typed in his number. 'I'll text you tomorrow. You'll know it's me.' He smiled and got out of the car. I wondered where he was going.

He came round the side and opened my door, holding out his hand to help me out, his car was quite tall and I accidentally slipped. He caught me and steadied me. I put my hand over my face and laughed, 'oh dear, I'm so clumsy! It was higher than I thought.' He laughed and looked down at me, I was still in his arms. I thought he was going to kiss me but he just hugged me. The embrace was warm and it felt like I was already home. I could smell his cologne which had actually quite worn off, but I was so close to him, I could feel it.

The next morning, well afternoon, I got woken up by a text, I prayed it was Isaac, but it was just my Mum telling me to get up, she could have just come into my room instead of getting my hopes up like that. I went downstairs beaming from ear to ear.

'Why are you so happy?' My mum asked. 'I had the best time ever last night!' I shrieked. 'I know' she said, 'you didn't come home until late! I had no idea where you were and then some boy drops you off in the middle of the night?!' She was angry. I paused. 'Mum, do you know who that was?' She stopped. 'No...' I gasped. 'You should know! I talk about him all the time.' My eyes widened, giving her a clue. 'You're not serious' she said. I nodded and smiled. 'You mean you hooked up with Isaac Hanson?!' She was even more angry now. 'No! I just stayed behind, chatted, and got his number. I think this could be a real relationship mum!' She spat her water out. 'Are you kidding me?! We've JUST moved here and now you're shacking up with a rock star! You literally just broke up with your boyfriend!' I was so mad at her. 'I had to break up with him we moved to America for fucks sake! Mum this is a once in a life time opportunity. I swear he's not like what they say he is. You can meet him if you want.' I said that last part quietly. She sighed, 'Well you're not gonna stop seeing him so I might as well.' I smiled and ran upstairs.

Should I text him first? Is he over me already? Has he got someone else now? All these thoughts circulated my mind for hours. I could not stop staring at my phone. Just as I went to sleep I received a text, the light woke me up. It was him! It read: 'Hey Stephanie, are you busy?' I looked in the mirror, I looked like shit. I replied with: 'Hi! No I'm not, I'm just in bed lol.' I was so fucking nervous. My phone started to ring so I answered before it woke my mum up. 'Hello?' I answered. 'Hey, it's me, Isaac. I'm outside.' I was so scared. 'You're outside?! Why?!' 'I couldn't stop thinking about you and I want to get to know you more, do you want to go for a drive?' I didn't know what to do, my hair was a mess and I had no makeup on. 'Can you wait ten minutes?' 'Yeah' he replied. I quickly brushed on some makeup and put on some jeans and a Hanson hoodie. I had to be really quiet. I felt like I was in one of those cheesy American movies where the girl constantly sneaks out for her one true love. I felt like Margot from Paper Towns, going out to cause mayhem overnight.

'That was more than ten minutes.' Isaac joked. 'Well if I had been any quicker I wouldn't look this good so, deal with it.' We both laughed and I got in the car. 'Where do you want to go?' I asked. 'Erm, there's this lake near here, it's all lit up, but it's real quiet and such a beautiful place. It's got them lights where even though they are on you can still see the stars.' He smiled at me. 'That sounds amazing, let's go.' I was so excited I could hardly contain it.

We pulled up by the lake, it was already beautiful. He helped me out of the car again, I didn't fall this time, unfortunately. He held my hand and guided me to the lake. The moonlight was shimmering on the water, it was perfect. We walked round a few times, chatting about things. 'Why did you move here then?' He asked me, 'well, my Dad passed away a few years ago and my Mum got really depressed, anywhere we went in England, she had been there with him, they travelled a lot. She wanted a new job too as she hated hers, and we found one over here that was amazing pay, and we both had nothing left back in England, I applied for college here and I got in so here I am. I had a boyfriend, but that was a lost cause.' I sighed. 'You say you had nothing left but you had a boyfriend? That's harsh.' He laughed and looked out on to the lake. 'Yeah, I know. I loved him but he wasn't enough for me, he wasn't daring enough. He would have never done anything like this.' Isaac let go of my hand and walked behind me, I was confused. 'Would he do something like this?' He came up behind me and picked me up and spun me around, pretending he was gonna throw me into the lake. I laughed harder than I ever had before, I was kind of self conscious about it. He put me down and said 'you felt so cold then.' I looked up at him and he pulled me in, warming my body up. My hands were on his back, I could feel his spine. I ran my fingers down it and he laughed, saying he was ticklish.

We decided to lay down on the grass and look at the stars. I was so tired but stayed awake for him. He rolled over and looked at me. 'What?' I laughed, he smiled and looked at the ground, embarrassed. 'I just think you're really cool.' I blushed, luckily it was quite dark. 'Aww, honestly, you're cooler.' I giggled, that was such an embarrassing thing to say! He laughed too and moved closer to me. 'I like this hoodie' he laughed, I looked down and realised I had the Hanson one on, 'yeah me too.'

"We were in silence for a while, I was laid flat on my back on the grass, he was on his side, playing with my hair, it felt so nice, I was almost falling asleep. I felt a hand on my cheek, it was warm and soft, I held the top of it, interlocking my fingers with his. Our hands fell onto my stomach, I opened my eyes and I saw his face get closer to mine. He smiled and paused. 'Can I?' I had no idea what he meant, but I nodded and closed my eyes. He kissed my cheek, a soft small kiss that I could feel even after it was planted there. He moved to my chin, my heart was pounding now, I thought it was going to burst out of my chest. He let go of my hand and held my cheek again, turning my head to his. That's when it happened. He kissed my lips, so tenderly that they almost didn't touch, he was just as nervous as I was. I felt so silly but so mature at the same time. They were just pecks at first, but then I felt his lips open slightly, so I opened mine. It was a slow moving rhythm of kisses, as he moved his body closer to mine. I rolled onto my side as the kisses came faster. Suddenly a tongue entered my mouth, that same tongue I saw during that guitar solo at the concert in front of 7 thousand other people. But this tongue was only for me this time. Our tongues interlocked and the kisses became wet, but not sloppy. I didn't want to rush, and I don't think he did either. As we were getting into the heat of things he pulled away and laid on his back. He was smiling to himself. I rolled the other way and grinned so hard, I wanted to scream with joy, but instead I just lay there, crying tears of happiness. He rolled back over, 'are you okay?' He asked. 'Yeah' I said, 'just, thinking.' I quickly wiped the tears from my cheeks and rolled back over. 'I really like you' he said. 'Wow, I like you too.' He laughed and kissed me one more time, a passionate kiss, this time a little rough, as he squeezed my cheeks and let out a little grunt. I flushed red with embarrassment.

'Sorry, got carried away' he whispered. I stroked his cheek 'why did you stop?', 'I don't want to rush into that, I respect you, and I need to know if this is going to be serious, or if you'll sleep with me and then run off and tell your friends.' I was shocked, 'Isaac I would never do that. Celebrities like you are normal people! Besides, what friends do I have? I've been here two weeks. You're my best friend.' He laughed 'so you're friend zoning me now?' I slapped him jokingly 'yeah cause friends kiss in the middle of the night by a lake.' He looked at his watch. 'Middle of the night? More like early in the morning! Time got the better of us, it's 3am!' I couldn't believe it, had we really been out this long? It felt like two minutes. 'We better get you home if you want any sleep' he said, emphasising on the 'if you want any sleep.' 'Yeah, I've got things to do tomorrow.' He laughed, 'can I be one of them?' I giggled, 'I'll put you on my to-do list.' We were so not funny.

The next few days passed and we had exchanged many text messages. I was falling so deeply in love with him, I hoped he felt the same. The days we were apart I couldn't bare it, and I worried he was off with some other girl doing the same thing. I mean, he's Isaac Hanson, he can have whoever he wants.

The day of the concert came and I was more excited than ever. I wore my favourite Hanson top and did my hair up nice, even mastered my winged eyeliner for once, which is surprising considering how nervous I was! I looked down at the ticket, there was a backstage pass!

I arrived on time and the security guard let me in. I didn't know where to go. Where was Isaac? I could see blonde swishy hair in the distance, so I went over, it was Taylor. 'Hey, Taylor it's Stephanie, we met the other day.' 'Yeah, you're Isaac's girl.' What... He called me Isaac's girl. I couldn't contain my excitement and I beamed so hard I thought my teeth were going to fall out! 'Erm, yeah I suppose. Do you know where he is?' I tried to act cool. 'Should be in his room, you know where that is.' I nodded and headed for the room.

I knocked three times and a deep voice said 'come in!' I entered and saw Isaac looking in the mirror, and he didn't look very happy. 'What's the matter?' I asked, I was very concerned. 'Nothing' he said, which wasn't very convincing. 'Don't lie to me Isaac, my ex boyfriend did enough of that.' I thought that would make him laugh but it didn't. He turned and looked at me. 'Have you read teen magazine?' I stared at him. 'No I haven't...' I began to worry. 'There's a picture of me and you in it, when we were kissing at the lake, someone was following us. They got a good photo of you under the moonlight.' He showed me the photo, I did look good but I couldn't understand why this upset him so much, unless he wanted to keep me a secret? 'Anyway, the title reads: Isaac Hanson and mystery girl spotted getting close by the lake.' I tried to keep a straight face, this was brilliant! He didn't think so. 'And what's wrong with that? Do you want to hide our relationship?' I just came straight out with it, and I wished I hadn't. 'Of course not! I've told everyone I know about you, and maybe I shouldn't have.' Now I was really scared, was this a break up? 'And why is that?' I asked intriguingly. 'Read the actual article.' He handed me the magazine. I began to read aloud: 'Isaac Hanson was spotted in the early hours of the morning kissing a mystery girl, who was described as very pretty and reserved. As these photos leaked it appeared a lot of fans believed Isaac was, as they put it, punching above his weight.' My jaw dropped, I did not know what to say. 'Read on' he said. 'The girl appeared to be about 5ft3inch in height, had medium length black hair and was quite petite. Many fans, in a fit of jealousy lashed out at the band member stating that she seems to good for him, and he should find someone less attractive so that he can be viewed in a better light.' I was literally stunned. 'Isaac, you don't believe this utter rubbish do you?! It's a bunch of teenage girls striking at you because they are jealous that they don't have you! It's their way of saying they think you are amazing, and they want you to themselves! They don't want to see their crush dating someone else! And I am most definitely not too good for you, if anything, I'm not enough.' His eyes opened then. 'What are you talking about? You're everything I want and more.' I sighed. 'If that is true, then why do you care what they say. I want you the way you are, and if you want me, then that is all that should matter.' I ripped the magazine into tiny little pieces and threw them over him like confetti. 'You've got a show to put on, you don't want to disappoint your fans, smile... Scream and be free!' I sounded so silly, but I knew it would make him laugh. He got up and hugged me. This one was different to the rest. Instead of me grasping hold of him, he had hold of me. He buried his head into my shoulder and pulled on my top, really pulled every part of me into his soul. I felt like we were complete, like we were one, together.

I was stood at the side of the stage, watching the guys play, I had never felt happier. I was so grateful that all this had happened to me. I was thinking about things when suddenly I heard 'and now I would like to invite my mystery girl, Stephanie, on to the stage.' Me? Well shit. I started to sweat and almost had a panic attack. I nervously walked on stage, and waited for things to be lunged at my head. 'As most of you know, I have been dating someone for a while, and its this girl right here.' I smiled awkwardly as he presented me to the crowd. I looked over at Zac, who had completely lost it and went into a fit of hysterics. 'And I would like to dedicate this song to you, it's called Save Me.' Now I lost my shit, I loved that song! It was so deep and now it was for me!

They began to play and I hid my face. I was so emotional. 'Loving you, like I never have before...' They let Isaac sing it this time, his voice was so deep and calming, so mature. He looked into my eyes the whole time, I just smiled and cried. The crowd was screaming but I could only hear him. This was my dream come true. As the song ended, I burst into tears but tried to smile whilst he hugged me and wiped the tears away. 'I wanted to make it official, even though we kind of already are, but I wanted to ask if you would be my girlfriend.' The audience gasped, as if it was a proposal. Zac held the microphone up to my face. 'Yes, I will' I said half crying, half laughing. It was so dramatic and emotional, every girl's fantasy.

They did their bows and the show finally ended, they had a meet and greet, so I couldn't immediately speak to Isaac, which gave me time to calm down. I sat in Isaac's room, looking at his things. He had a plectrum that said his name on it, I was tempted to steal it, but I didn't. Suddenly one of security entered the room and said 'the fans want to meet you.' 'You mean they want to beat me!' The security guard laughed, 'we'll protect you if anything goes down.' I took a deep breath and followed him to the area

'Stephanie!' They were all shouting and flashing their cameras at me, I was really not used to this. Isaac pulled me in, gripping my hip. 'You'll get used to this.' They were going wild. I was frightened for my life. A few girls came up and asked to take a picture with me, I could not think why. They all pointed to me and smiled, I felt like someone of real importance. One girl turned to me and said 'you are so lucky, how did this happen?' 'I simply came to a concert and stayed behind after a show, we just clicked.' I didn't know what else to say. Everyone was actually very nice to me.

It was finally over. We were back in Isaac's room, just me and him, in peace and quiet. 'Can I ask you something? You don't have to say yes.' 'Sure.' 'Will you stay for the night? I've got a room at a hotel, a really nice one, and I'll drive you back in the morning.' My heart and soul said yes, but my mind was worrying what my mum would say. I messaged her saying I was stopping at a friend's house. She believed me for some strange reason, maybe she was drinking again.

We arrived at the hotel. It was one of the best hotels I had ever been to. It had lush beds and the pillows looked hugely comfortable. Isaac jumped in the shower and I had a second to take it all in. Just when I had calmed down, he walked out in only a towel wrapped around his waist. His hair was wet, his body was wet, I was wet. He started to dry himself, and I just laid there watching. He became self conscious and turned around. 'Hey, don't turn around.' I came up behind him and put my hands around his back and chest, feeling his muscles and his smooth skin. He giggled because it tickled. I went into the bathroom to sort myself out. This was the first time he was going to see me without makeup. I returned and found Isaac in bed all snuggled up, he looked so adorable, and so tired. 'You ready for bed?' I asked playfully. 'I am, but I could stay up a while.'

I turned around, now I was self conscious. I took my top off, revealing my emerald green bra, size 36D. I pulled my jeans down, they were tight so I had to wiggle a little, which revealed the matching panties with a little bow on. I felt like I was a bit forward, but I had not prepared for tonight. He pulled down the covers, revealing he was only in his boxers. They were black with a white band, Calvin Klein I think. They weren't tight, but I could see the outline. He lay with his arm out, indicating for me to get in next to him. I needed a moment to capture the perfect picture I saw before me. His body, so smooth and muscular, shining as it had just been cleaned, his arm, reaching out to me. It was breath taking. I slid in next to him, his body was so warm and delicious. His arms were wrapped around me and I could smell the shower gel he just used, grapefruit.

He started playing with my hair which he knew I loved. I think that's when I fell asleep because I woke up in the middle of the night and he was sound asleep. I looked at him, so peaceful and beautiful, I really did love him.


End file.
